One Cell In The Sea
by Lady Sassy Sas
Summary: They will keep each other happy through it all. Pairing: KakaSaku Rated: M


_**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto._

* * *

_Come on, Come Out_

_The weather is warm_

_Come on, come out_

_Said come on, come on_

* * *

"Kakashi! Get your ass out of bed!"

The disgruntled man grumbled before turning in the other direction, shifting the pillow lying over his arm to a more comfortable position. It was twelve in the afternoon and he was usually well up before now, but he had returned from a gruelling month-long mission around three in the morning.

Of course, he should've known to expect her as soon as she found out he was back.

_Women…_

Hearing nothing after a few moment of attentive listening he started to fall back to sleep.

He nearly succeeded if only for the fact that Sakura jumped on the opposite side of the bed behind him.

He felt delicate palms on his right arm and long fingers wrap around it firmly before the yanking began.

"Come on, Kakashi! You promised!" she whined.

He wanted to cry in protest but didn't have the energy. Nor did he have the energy to give a coherent response. Instead, he groaned and pulled his arm close to his body.

After a huff from his woman everything fell into blissful quiet. That should have sent alarm bells ringing but his sleep-addled brain didn't pick up on it.

The sound of a palm smacking skin rang clear, breaking the silence.

Kakashi's eyes opened, not in pain but just from the shock of what Sakura just had the balls to do. He blinked owlishly for a couple of seconds before turning over giving her a piercing glare.

"Eh-heh-heh, Kakashi-"

But he didn't let her get far in her apology, "Sakura. Do you have any idea what time I got home at? No? Three in the morning. I was away for a month on an ANBU mission. Now, I know I promised that we'd go out somewhere as soon as I got back but I'm wrecked. I think I deserve some rest, no?"

Sakura, looking sufficiently cowed bowed her head, "I know; I'm sorry. I'll just let you sleep. I'll come back later."

She turned to leave but the beaten expression she wore pulled at his heart.

"Sakura." He called her back in a sigh. Turning she looked at him with wide eyes, "Give me a minute to get changed."

She looked taken aback by his sudden change of mind, "No, Kakashi really-"

He walked over to her and took her hands gazing at them as he turned them over.

"I'm sure we can find a place to rest somewhere in this village." He flashed a smirk at her before turning on his heels and entering his en-suite.

* * *

_A spot in the shade, _

_Where Oranges fall_

_A spot in the shade, _

_Away from it all_

* * *

He lay in the shade; eyes closed, feeling relaxed as the breeze caressed his skin. It was now late afternoon judging by the position of the sun falling across him.

Sakura shifted her head where it rested on his stomach, his hand tangled within her pink tresses.

The time they had spent together since leaving his apartment had been relaxed and peaceful. They had strolled around the village, skipping lunch because neither were hungry but he had bought her new material for her forehead protector.

It was nice, he thought, to be back in the village he was born in and not out in the field or on a mission. The Hokage had given him his holiday leave which was to last two months unless he was needed urgently.

And although Kakashi wasn't fond of having breaks he knew he wouldn't mind this one. There were things he had to do and he could use the time to get them done.

But it was nice to be back, to finally relax.

_To be away from it all… _He sighed contentedly as Sakura shifted her position again and their spot became shaded.

* * *

_Watching the sky_

_Watching a painting, coming to life_

_Shifting and shaping_

_Staying inside_

_It all goes, it all goes by_

* * *

Sitting on a random roof, Kakashi for once wasn't reading an Icha Icha book. Instead he was watching the sky. It may look like he was just being lazy but he was actually killing time before he met up with Sai.

He didn't feel like reading his favourite series for once. No, he was too keyed up to even concentrate on reading the words.

He glanced at the sun and sprang to his feet, walked to the side of building and stepped off. Once on the ground he took a leisurely pace in the direction of Sai's apartment.

He had commissioned Sai to this painting two months before he had left on his ANBU mission. He had told Sai there was no rush to get it done.

Sai, still a bit wooden in his replies and emotions had asked him whom it was for in an awkward way. Kakashi had given one of his usual non-answers and teleported away.

The painter had sent him a message a week after he had gotten back telling him it would be ready today and so here it was. He was early for once but Kakashi knew Sai wouldn't mind and he was curious to see the finishing touches being applied.

Foregoing any knocking Kakashi let himself in and sauntered through the apartment to the room the pale man used as his studio.

"Hello Taichou." Sai greeted him without turning away from his work.

"Yo." Kakashi returned with a lazy wave.

"Have you seen Naruto or Sakura lately? I've been meaning to...catch-up, with them."

"Hmm. Naruto's away to Suna on a diplomatic matter and I think Sakura was sent on a day-long medical mission earlier." Kakashi dragged a stool under him before sitting down heavily on it.

"Still not recovered?"

"Ah."

Silence permeated the air as Sai continued with his brush-strokes and Kakashi observed.

_He really is talented. I'm surprised he doesn't sell his artwork or even ask for payment when commissioned._

Sai stood back to view his work making a dissatisfied noise and moving back to add a few more strokes before viewing it again.

"Done. Is it to your satisfaction?"

Kakashi rose from his perch and walked towards his team-mate throwing a quick glance at the work, "I doubt anyone could be dissatisfied with your work, Sai. Thanks for doing this."

"It is no problem. I hope whomever this is for likes it."

"They will, trust me."

The silver-haired ninja took hold of the frame and teleported away.

Sai turned to grab a new canvas when something on the stool Kakashi had vacated caught his eye. He went over and stared at the money before shrugging and getting to work on his next project.

He was staying inside unless called for a mission, letting the world go by without him.

* * *

_A blanket unfolds_

_A blanket tonight,_

_The pieces of gold_

_They light up your eyes,_

_Now we're alone_

_And now we're alive_

* * *

Kakashi watched as Sakura unfolded the blanket she had brought with them to the festival. It was sunset, a bit too early in his opinion but she had insisted and Kakashi really didn't care all that much.

Settling down on it he leaned back on his hands and smiled when Sakura straddled his thighs smiling cheekily down at him. He laughed when she leant forward and used her teeth to drag his mask down his face.

Smiled when she started to trail feather-light kisses around his jaw line before kissing him softly on the lips. She pulled back after that and smiled happily back at him.

"You're such a tease." He stated playfully.

"You love it!" she smirked.

He shrugged because he'd be lying if he said he didn't. Sitting up he grabbed her by the waist before turning her around and settling her between his legs and held her against his chest. He felt her sigh and kissed the top of her head.

"When does the display start?"

She turned to face him giving him a look, "I've told you ten times already! Around ten."

He refrained from chuckling at her irritation. It was too easy to wind her up.

"So what are we going to do for two hours? Have you that planned out?"

He felt her fingers stop tracing patterns on the back of his hands. He loosened his hold on her as she turned around giving him a sensual and sultry look. He swallowed feeling his blood quicken.

"Well, we are in a secluded spot –alone- and it's unlikely that anyone will come passing by." She said in a hushed tone that oozed a seductive nature. She softly scraped her teeth along the lobe of his ear as she pulled back to look at him.

He smirked at her letting his eyes smoulder, "Is that so?"

"Uh huh." She breathed against his nose.

"It's decided then. We're going to spar?" he swallowed his smirk as he saw her eye twitch in annoyance.

"That's not what I was getting at and you kn-"

He pressed his lips against hers and deepened the kiss before releasing her, "You're cute when you get riled up."

He laughed as Sakura sputtered trying to get a retort out but stopped her by locking his lips with hers again and slowly they undressed each other. There was no rush.

He was aware of her breathing deeply as he settled himself between her thighs. Holding himself there he gazed into her green eyes and finding what he was looking for seated himself within her.

They didn't hurry. It was slow; passionate. It was making-love in every sense of the world. And right as they both fell over the edge into a powerful, blissful oblivion the fireworks began.

Coming back to the present, Kakashi cupped the side of her face and as the gold from the fireworks helped add to the light in her eyes. And he felt it more in that moment than he had before.

They were alone. They were _alive._

* * *

_Watching the sky_

_Watching the painting coming to life_

_Shifting and shaping_

_Staying inside_

_It all goes, all goes, all goes, all goes by_

* * *

Kakashi stood on the balcony waiting for Sakura to wake up. He smiled softly turning his gaze up to the sky to watch it. He had been doing that more often than not. It calmed his nerves. He was going to give it to her today.

He knew she'd like it –love it, even- but that didn't stop him from feeling nervous. He had sought Sai out a few days after the festival and asked him to make a few changes to the painting and in the process gave away whom it was for.

Kakashi didn't care, he knew Sai didn't gossip. He had felt strangely touched when Sai had wished him -them- all the best.

He didn't turn around when he heard shuffling from the room behind him nor when the door slid open and her arms wrapped around him from behind.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked sleepily.

"Not long." _Five hours._

He heard her snort softly, "I believe that." Sarcastic as always in the mornings, "A while then?"

"…Ah."

He wondered what she was thinking when he felt her grip tighten slightly before relaxing again.

"You alright?"

"Hai." She flashed him a smile when he finally turned to face him.

He trailed a finger down the side of her face, gazing at her with adoration. He gently took hold of her chin with his thumb and forefinger tilting her head back to softly plant a kiss on her lips.

"Go inside. I've got something to give you."

She raised a fine brow at him but he just pushed her in the direction of the door, following behind her. He directed her to the bed, making her fall backwards onto it before leaving the room.

He uncovered the painting, studying it briefly before nodding and carrying it back into the room.

"This is a rather late birthday present but you know I wouldn't have missed it if I had a choice." He set it gently against the wall and walked back towards her, blocking her view of it. He brought a hand up to the back of his head, scratching in a nervous manner. "I meant to give it to you before I left but well, missions and such kept getting in the way."

"Kakashi, wh-"

He brought a finger to her lip to keep her quiet, "I know you'll love it and I hope I know you well enough to know your reaction. That being said, you don't have to give an answer right away."

Sakura looked at him in confusion before nodding. He hesitantly took his finger away and then after another second's hesitation moved out of her way.

He watched her closely as her jaw dropped; as she got up and close to get a better look; as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth; as she looked back at him with a brilliant smile on her face; as she launched herself at him and locked him in a bear hug.

He laughed as he encircled her.

"Was I right in my assumption?"

"You smug ass! Yes!"

He didn't have time to respond as she tackled him to the bed and ripped what little clothing they had off.

_Looks like we're staying inside for the rest of the day. At least the day will go by quickly._

It was late into the night when he finally got to put the custom made ring on her finger as she dozed on top of him.

* * *

_Stopping the time_

_The rushing, the waiting_

_Leave it behind_

_Shifting and shaping_

_Keep it inside_

* * *

There was no stopping of the time; there was no rushing. They would wait until they felt the time was right. Wait to get married; wait to start a family if they wanted one; wait to leave the life of a Shinobi behind in retirement.

They would always keep their friends close whether they were dead or alive. But they'd leave the rest of it behind. They'd leave the gruesome killings behind. They'd leave the weapons behind. They'd leave the dead, dead.

Leave it all behind.

Their lives would undoubtedly shift throughout the years but they'd shape it to their liking and to their comfort.

And they'd keep all their feelings, secrets and emotions inside only showing and sharing them with each other.

* * *

_It all goes, all goes, all goes, all goes by_

_It all goes passing by_

_It all goes passing by…_

* * *

**A new mini-series I've decided to do based on A Fine Frenzy's album One Cell In the Sea. It's also un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. **

**I also decided to go a bit out of my comfort zone in this one with a mild and non-explicit love scene. Trying to kep it classy here, people!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I'd actually really appreciate feedback on this one guys! Pweeeeeaaaassssse? *puppy dog eyes***

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
